


Downtime

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Shit Happens [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, M/M, Tags Are Hard, gavin hordes his cake, moments between plot, repairs are helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: There are moments of calm between the recent insanity of too much happening in too short a period of time. Gavin starts to slide into self hate and somehow Nines just always knows and shoves him out of it. Elijah really wished they remembered to not be sappy in front of him. Nines might honest plot out murder just to have a plan on hand, you know, just in case.





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that as always nothing is proof-read since I literally write anything in a single sitting then get tired of looking at it. I also fail so hard at using contractions in written word... so hard.

Somehow Gavin had gotten dragged into an interrogation room. 

He bitched till his cake at least got brought with him because fuck if he was sharing. Okay Tina got a slice, and somehow a few others that seemed to honestly give a shit. So like three others. Fuck everyone else. Nines looked at him like he was being immature so Gavin simply stuck out his tongue. 

Currently Gavin was trying to not make faces given Nines held his chin in hand and was yanking shards of glass out of his face. That was one of the main reasons they had relocated. There was also just to get away from people and Fowler and told them to keep their asses in the station. The lighting in the room was better, which might not matter to Nines, but it did for Elijah. 

Shortly after the cake delivery there had been a small collection of boxes turning up, explaining why Eli had made phone calls after the accident. Always did think ahead, smart fucker. So Eli had taken over the table and second chair to leave electronics spread out with tools and seemed determined to mostly get Gavin in working order. Which hey was fine by him. 

“I went through the files you pulled, it does look like there is a link for owned property by that real estate company.” The words were sudden from Nines, maybe the silence was getting to him. “The previous warehouse we visited was one of the more recent purchases through them, bought out by Blackwell Inc thirteen weeks ago.” 

Now that Gavin had not found and he tried to hum only to huff angrily instead when he could make no noise. That was getting old. Did not miss the smirk from Nines, “I think I rather like this, starting to understand the appeal of gags.” 

It was hard to know which was more amusing to Nines, the silent hiss from Gavin as he swatted out or the sound of disgust from Elijah as he jerked attention up to glare. “Pity for you that this is fixed then.” Dry words as he held a chip across the table. 

Gavin was the one that yanked it forward, all too happy at the idea of being able to talk again, as himself and not via hijacking random radios. Nines still stole it from his fingers though with a soft tisk, “Really how are you going to do that with one hand?” Teasing words and Eli scooted his chair back to stand. 

“You two are being gross and I need a drink.” Declared words as Eli left the room, a hint of a smile on his face at least. 

Gavin stared up at Nines because that was not fair at all, he would have another arm soon, it was in one of the boxes on the floor. Still there was maybe a point, there was a difference on wiggling the chip out with one hand compared to trying to slot it back into place blindly. 

“Well?” The word was softer now to hang between them and Nines rested fingertips at the hollow of Gavin’s neck, the question clear. 

Left Gavin to give a minute head tilt in answer before tilting his chin back to give better access to his neck, antsy but trusting Nines. Receded skin from chin to his collar bones and tried to not flinch away. There was a difference in willingly showing chassis and the flickering patches across his face currently going on. Even those patches of white had evened out once the glass from the truck window was removed. 

Nines kept his touch light as he ran his fingers across the edge of the panel that was needed before finding where to press for it to click open and he set it on the table like it was some priceless artifact. Which was funny because Gavin knew exactly what that chunk of plastic looked like, scuffed up and with little niches and scratches that he never could bother to buff out. 

Some androids aged better, Gavin was sure, Chloe for example only ever had to get minor repairs done. Chloe however did not have the habit of throwing herself into dangerous crap because she was fucking smarter than that. Gavin was the idiot that always had to go picking fights, always had to stick his nose into things and it showed. Maybe not so much on his visible skin like it would a human, but under that it showed, he looked like shit and he knew it. 

A little notification box popped up at the corner of his vision to let him know the voice chip was inserted and was calibrating and Gavin tried to not flinch at it. 

Long fingers framed his face and Gavin met Nines eyes. “Stop thinking so little of yourself.” Gavin did flinch on that because it was not fair that Nines just knew. 

Tried to glare at him and pull back but Nines did not let him go and instead leaned closer, “Gavin.” Made him still simply because it was rare that Nines bothered to really call him by his name. “I did not care when you were a 37 year old human asshole, I do not care that you are a 17 year old android, who is still an asshole.” 

On that Gavin had to roll his eyes, “You’re an asshole.” His voice was a little too metallic sounding but it would even out, it was nice just to be able to talk. 

“I learned from you.” Cheeky asshole is what Nines was. “We are going to get you fixed up, find Chloe and deal with whatever comes up, then I am taking you on a real date.” There was no question there, no room to doubt that any of those things would happen. 

Gavin still wanted to push at it, still wanted to question, wanted to ask if Nines was sure he really wanted to deal with him. Hard to ask though when Nines was watching him like he mattered, clear gray eyes only focused on Gavin. 

Gavin swallowed down his doubts for the time being. “No bars.” It sounded weak but Nines only smiled at him and agreed, “No bars.” 

When Nines straightened up Gavin grabbed at him and then they both froze a moment. Took that moment before Gavin just spit it out, “Kiss me?” They had a moment here and he was feeling lost and damn it he just wanted a kiss. 

Everything had turned upside down in such a short period of time. It was only little over a week ago that Nines had found out Gavin was an android, and the day after that demanded a date from him. Nevermind he had apparently tried pinning Gavin down for a date before, so sometimes Gavin was stupid. 

Two weeks ago everything had been normal. Whatever normal was. 

Right here and now Nines blinked down at him before stepping back and Gavin tensed back into the cool metal of the chair. Was stupid to ask, fucking stupid. Except Nines went down to his knees in the now open space and was still watching him like he could not look away. Reached for Gavin like he knew Gavin might flinch back if he moved too fast, tugged him forward just a few inches before meeting the distance. 

It was different having Nines just a few short inches shorter, Gavin had mostly gotten used to the fact that Nines was just a tall bastard. For this being their third kiss Nines seemed to realize what he wanted without hesitation and pressed closer. 

Gavin only had one hand and seemed to flounder on where to touch and somehow Nines was the smooth one that slipped a hand under Gavin’s shirt to trail across his ribs. It was Nines that deepened the kiss and made a soft sound while Gavin just decided fuck it and tangled fingers into Nines’ hair. 

“Ha! I knew you were both together!” 

That was a rude interruption and both of them pulled back to glance at the door. Gavin with wide-eyed surprise and embarrassment and Nines to glare unhappily. 

Chloe stood in the doorway with her hand still on the door and looking only mildly scuffed but terribly pleased. Took a second for it to sink in. That Chloe was right the fuck there. 

“I might have to kill you now.” Calm words from Nines and Gavin made a soft sound on that because maybe he agreed. Minus the whole that would be bad. 

“Right, fair, so how about I come back in five minutes.” And she stepped back and closed the door, just like that. 

Silence. Gavin almost wished he could figure out how to re-enable whatever program had him breathing before. “Welp.” This was awkward, “One thing taken care of?” No need to find Chloe now, there was that much at least. 

Nines outright sighed before curling over to rest his forehead against Gavin’s chest. “Seriously might kill her.” Mumbled words and Gavin had to smirk, just a tiny smirk really. 

“I mean she might win in a fight, she fights dirty.” Ran fingers through Nines hair and did not at all pout when he pulled back to stand. “We should see what happened, huh?” 

Nines seemed more collected now, back to being impassive as he offered a hand to help Gavin up, “It does seem so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year? So I think I figured out that about once a week updating seems to work for me, since work has decided to try to murder everyone. Finish fourth quarter and get thrown immediately into preparing for inventory, fml sometimes retail is evil. 
> 
> As always thank you so much everyone that has kudo'd! Or better yet commented! Both are bright points to my days, sorry in advance if I take to rambling back in comments. I hope everyone has/had a great start to 2019!!


End file.
